Clarence "Kick" Buttowski
Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski is a 12 or 13 -year-old boy and the main protagonist of the series Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil and as a co-protagonist of [Carpe Dien Squarepants.] He aspires to be the world's greatest daredevil (his biggest addiction). His enemy brother is Brad. His best friend is Gunther, a thrill seeking 11-year-old boy. His first appearance is in "Dead Man's Drop", the pilot. His catchphrases are "Aw, biscuits!" and "Chimichanga!" Character Kick is a hard-headed, stubborn, who would never back down from a challenge. He always wears stunt suit and stunt helmet. His life's passion is extreme stunts. He is shown to have great determination, which occasionally clashes with his temperament. However, despite this all, he has been shown to have a kind heart, performing many kind acts. His damage, which inevitably follows in his wake, is rarely intentional. He has been shown to have quite a tolerance to pain, as of when he fell from space and into the earth's crust without flinching, though when Gunther and Gopi Brave had to pull a lot of thorns from his butt, he yelled out in pain. Brad calls him shrimp', or any variation of the above, will generally anger him quickly. However, this is inconsistent, as seen in "Dead Man's Drop", where he took all those comments without showing any change in emotion. He has been shown to have the ability to hold quite a grudge, shown in "Dead Man's Drop" when he yells 'You've made my revenge list Brad! Again!'' then adding Brad's name to a list which contains only more times Kick has vowed to take revenge on his older brother. Despite his bad grades and seeming inability to finish homework, he has also been shown to have a great ability to retain information. This has been shown greatly when he had to do two months of homework in one night, which he did do, though Oskar ate it while he was showing Gunther. Then he managed to finish it all in less than six minutes and turn it into Miss Fitzpatrick, which he succeeded in. Though right after she passed him, Oskar appeared again and ate his homework, implying that Oskar had been the dog that had eaten all of Kick's previous homework assignments. Kick is shown to be very skilled in a variety of areas. The most demonstrated is his skill with various vehicles, with him (nearly) instantaneously gaining the ability to drive Billy Stumps' monster truck, as well as the abilities he has demonstrated with his skateboard, bike and cart, but in some episodes makes fight models like, Karate, slams, Kick Boxings, etc.. He is also shown to have engineering skill, as he was able to create a giant mechanical T-Rex with the ability to breathe fire. He appears to have a natural talent for anything that is 'extreme', such as water skiing. Personality is stubborn and hard-headed. But he never quits a challenge. He also is determined, strong and so-so smart. He naturally has no romantic feelings, or just like to rock, or destroy stuff on his stunts, but in some episodes, is shown Kick can be nicer, cautious and a great helper, he doesn't listen the reasons, and he is rebel. Appearance Kick wears the same thing every day, his outfit consists of yellow boots, a white helmet Relationships Gunther Magnuson Gunther and Kick display a typical inseparable type of friendship. It was revealed that Gunther and Kick have known each other since they were little in "Trike X-5". They have been known to have fights (as any friends do) but the biggest fight they have had so far was in "Abandon Friendship", when they temporarily moved on to new friends. However, they became friends in the end. They've also drifted apart during "Obsession for Kick", which had Wacky Jackie become enamored with Kick, much to Gunther's displeasure. Brad Buttowski Brad is Kick's older brother and his main antagonist. He will often to go out of his way to either cause problems for Kick, or interfere with his stunts. However, there have been occasions where (after a fashion) he has helped Kick, such as the ending of "There Will Be Nachos", which has Brad use Kick's sudden fame to get his party running. Ronaldo Kick's best nemesis and Kendal's boyfriend, he wins to lose kick at the race but loses by kick at the mountains of the dead, Ronaldo make tramps. But their were several times Ronaldo helped Kick in daring situtations revealing he has a soft spot and friendship for Kick. Jackie Wackerman 'Wacky' Jackie (whom earns her nickname from her somewhat insane personality) is Kick's resident stalker and a fan. She appears to obsess over Kick in many ways, mainly for his daredevil nature. Gunther also has a crush on Jackie, which Kick used to his advantage in "For the Love of Gunther", but this doesn't appear to have lasted. Kick is mostly tolerant of Jackie for the most part, unless she interferes with one of his stunts. He has also helped her on occasion - "The Gift of Wacky" sees Kick throw her a birthday party upon realizing she has never had one. Kendall Perkins Kendall is the antithesis of Kick - where as he is into speed and daring, she tends to be collected and studious. Despite this, she is considered one of the antagonist to Kick, but the least threatening. They also seem to have a love hate relationship, nearly kissing when forced to dance together in Dancing With the Enemy; however, they quickly reverted back to normal. Scarlett Rosetti In the episode And... Action! Kick has a crush on Scarlett. Scarlett has high chances of having a crush on him, too. Billy Stumps Kick Buttowski's best idol and a parther for the show with monster cars Mrs. Chicarelli Mrs. Chicarelli is the true antagonist to Kick, and has been shown to dislike most kids. She is more often a causality of his stunts though. Mr. Vickle Mr. Vickle is the flamboyant, flower-loving goldfish aficionado in Kick's life. He never intently tries to get in Kick's way (due to his opinion Kick is a nice boy) and as result is the least affected by his stunts. Due to his opinion of Kick, he is intensely disliked by Mrs. Chicarelli. Belinda In super carpe diem squarepants will help Belinda to be awesome and make daredevil stuns, maybe will be a friend Spongebob Squarepants confirmed to be a rival, Kick thinks that spongebob is Kyle but face him to the race and who is awesome Patrick star Kick thinks that him is same as gunther